Lost Soul
by KaWillGoOWMe26
Summary: A girl who was suppose to be dead, never entered Reikai! How did she cheat death, how does Youko know her, and why are those two not allowed to be together? Throw in the small fire demon, and you're in for one hell of a ride! YoukoxOC HxOC citrus warning UP FOR ADOPTION! CONTACT AUTHOR IF INTERESTED
1. She Ran into her Destiny

_She ran into her destiny, literally_

"Rise and shine Cinderella, I gotta be at work BEFORE the next ice age!"

Under a cocoon of sheets rose a groan of displeasure. They shuffled around and out poked a sleepy-eyed girl's head. A bed mussed bun with random bane lengths sticking out. Some of the tawny mess stuck out in short tuffs at the end of the bun. Her carefully tweezed eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

"Again I ask you, why not write down a list of things you want done?"

"Because I want to see your happy face!"

Her mother had an evil sense of humor at times. She seemed to have an over zealous attitude when it came to the first wake-up call. She stood in front of her standing-mirror (no idea what it's name is), fluffing up her short hazel hair.

"I want the whole downstairs vacuumed, remember to move the furniture out of the way so you don't miss spots.."

"Hold on let me write down what your saying." The girl shuffled out of the blankets, nearly falling from her foot that got caught in the struggle. Snatching a random pen and notebook from her school item's heap, she held them up like a trophy. "Yay I found something useful!"

"Its a miracle," her mother mocked.

"Your orders?" she said rolling her eyes.

Five Minutes Later...

"Okay I'm leaving, love you. Get a breakfast!" Her mother called running out the door.

"Love you too," says the girl

In Reikai

'Hn, this place reeks of ogre sweat. Disgusting'. Hiei walked through the prince's headquarters with his usual temperament, he was so lost in his thoughts he was unable to avoid the pink and blue blur rushing toward him from the other hall.

"Oh my goodness! Hiei, watch...OOF!"

THWAP!

THUNK

Unable to stop in time, the chipper ferry girl slammed smack into the wide-eyed fire demon causing her to fall ungracefully on her fanny.

"Oh...that smarts!" Boton whined, rubbing her chin where she collided with Hiei. Hiei, who fell on his back was getting up using his elbows as leverage. Once upon his feet he growled at the welt he could feel developing on his Jagan eyelid. Frowning, he yanked Boton to her feet by her yukata folds. Looking around the hall, he starting picking up the scattered papers Boton had with her before their collision sneering.

"Onna, you of all people should know I do not enjoy being surprised, what the hell was so important that you could not watch where you were going?" He handed the folder full of papers to the now sheepishly-smiling girl.

"I'm terribly sorry Hiei, but I found some rather disturbing papers that require Koenma's urgent attention!" Hiei raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms with a smirk. 'This aught to be interesting.'

In his office

THUMP-WOOSH

THUMP-WOOSH

THUMP-WOOSH

THUMP,

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Grrr, this had BETTER be important, COME IN BOTON!" Shouted the grumpy toddler, he was angrily chewing on his pacifier when the door slowly opened.

"Koenma sir- MY GOODNESS! WHERE DID ALL THESE PAPERS COME FROM?" Boton jumped and shuffled carefully through the forest of paper-stacks surrounding the desk. Hiei's smirk upgraded to a slight grin at the sight of the young rulers plight.

"Apparently there was an incident where a kid decided to try demon summoning, for **FUN**! **THIS**" he gestured to the mountains of piles," is a result of the **FIVE** children's injuries and the demons **RECALL**!"

"Oh dear, how bad?"

"The kids are now in the hospital with " he picks up a small note card " a minor concussion and a slight burn, broken arm and leg, three broken ribs and collar bone, a fractured shoulder and six gashes on the hands, but the REAL trouble maker only had minor blood lose and a broken pinkie! ARGH!" The toddler furiously stamped and moved papers, grinding his teeth on his pacifier.

"Well, sir...I'm afraid I have more bad news for you," Koenma stopped mid-stamping and looked up with a frown. Boton slowly handed him the folder and waited. Looking through the contents the tiny tot exploded.

"WHAT? WHERE, WHY? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Boton flinched and Hiei flat out grinned with a chuckle.

'Hn, I was right. This is VERY interesting.'

"GET YUSUKE AND THE OTHERS NOW!"

Nigenkai

"Woah Oh oh oh oh- ohohohohohoh

Caught in a bad romance!

Woah Oh oh oh oh- ohohohohohoh

Caught in a bad romance!"

The tawny haired girl stood in front of her kitchen sink listening to her laptop play a song she likes. Turning on the water continued.

"Ra ra rumba ba bah

ra ra rum ba bah

ga ga ooh la la

watch out that romance."

in Reikai

"Alright what's the problem now, diaper rash?"

Kuwabara snorted at Yusuke's remark, Koenma's eyebrow twitched.

"Try a lost soul."

Everyone stopped laughing, Kurama raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Surely you jest, there hasn't been a missing soul since..."

"That's the reason your HERE!" Koenma leaned over the desk near glaring at the spirit detectives. Hiei was the first to recover from Koenma's tantrum.

"So, we are looking for an apparition in Nigenkai, do we have any leads?" Koenma sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Always to the point Hiei, and to answer your question yes. Seven years ago, Echo Lycrest and her father Figaro were dead. Both of their hearts stopped from pneumonia and a heart attack. However, when both souls were scheduled to arrive, only Figaro crossed over. It was quite a busy year so no one really noticed until recently; when Echo was not found in any of the final destinations. I'm afraid we only have this seven year old family picture to go on, here is her last known address." He handed the file to the boys and each looked over Hiei's shoulder to read it.

"So, we looking for a twelve year old?" Kuwabara intelligently asked.

"Hn, this photo was taken seven years ago. Clearly we are looking for a nineteen year old, fool."

"Hey! I knew that!"

"Hn, of course you did."

"Why I aughta.."

"Hiei's the best tracker, why not send him first? That way we can better prepare ourselves for what might lay in store."

"Excellent idea Kurama!"

"Hn, very well." Koenma opened a portal and Hiei walked into it.

Nigenkai

"I want your loving,

I don't wanna be friends.

You and me can write a bad romance!"

The girl was so absorbed in her singing and dish washing, that she did not even see the portal open behind her.

'So this is the house, who is that?' Hiei could only stand and stare as the strange girl kept singing.

"Walk, walk fashion baby

work it move that bitch crazy.

Walk, walk fashion baby

work it move that bitch crazy.

Walk, walk fashion baby

work it move that bitch crazy.

walk, walk passion baby

work it I'm a freak bitch baby.

I want your love

and I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't want to be friends

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ta revanche

je veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends!"

'What the hell is she singing? It makes no sense!' Hiei shook his head and walked over towards the singing girl. Unfortunately, at the same time, she turned around and walked straight into him. Knocking Hiei down for the SECOND time that day!

'What IS it with ONNA's today in being BLIND?'

"Ouch! Who put the wall there?" She was rubbing her forehead while looking over to see the 'wall'.

"Onna, where is the girl who lives here?" Hiei got up and yanked the girl up by her shirt. She blinked 'Wow he's strong, wait a sec..' Suddenly she went up close into Hiei's face and started sniffing.

"(Growl) Onna, what are you doing?"

She looked into his eyes and said bluntly; "Your not human."

Hiei sweat dropped. 'How did she?' He shook his head and glared at her.

"Answer my question." She put her hands on her hips and lightly 'hmphed'

"I live here, I'm Echo Lycrest!"

Now it was Hiei's turn to blink in confusion. Getting over that he narrowed his eyes at her. "How are you Echo, you look nothing like her."

"Do you have a picture of the Echo you are looking for? Maybe you got the wrong address." Hiei hned and handed her the photo.

Looking at it she gasped in shock. Her hands shook as she looked up at Hiei. He innerly winced at the looks she shot him; pain, confusion, and anger.

"Who are you, and how the HELL did you get MY FAMLIY PICTURE?"


	2. Who Has two Thumbs and Wants an Explanat

_Authors Note:_

_HI EVERYONE! Thank You SOOO Much for the reviews! I am sorry it took so long in getting this chapter posted, but am finally getting off my lazy chair and into my writing chair! Last chapter I noticed did not have the proper disclaimer posted and I sooooo am sorry!_

_I diffidently do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho (Beyond the box set I have) or any songs I may use in my story! Lady Gaga has full custody of "Bad Romance", and "Can't Hold Us Down" belongs to Christina Aguilera and co._

_I am honored to continue writing for those who will read my stories _

_Please Read and Review so I know to keep writing! _Keiko15_ and _angle of darknsss, _you are wonderful people and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Who has two thumbs wants an explanation? _ME!

Echo's p.o.v

'Who does this guy think he is? Why the hell is he starting to GROWL at me?'

She stuffed the picture into her back jean pocket and went over to her computer to play another song. Meanwhile, mister moody stood perfectly still, except for his eyebrow which occasionally twitched from obvious irritation.

"Go ahead and glare all you want, it just shows your maturity." She threw over her shoulder, smirking as he seemed to fume even more. She sniffed the air again and noticed it changed. 'Okay first he smells of winter and fire, now it smells like the AIR is on fire.' Her smirk changed to a grin at that thought as she found the song she wanted.

"So

what am I not 'pose ta

have an opinion?

Should I be blind

just because I'm a women?

Call me a bitch 'cuz I say what's on my mind,

guess it be easier for you to handle if I sat and smile."

She sang out with all her frustration pumping through her voice, the volume of it growing as the song progressed. She moved in time using her whole body to channel her mood.

When a female fires back

Suddenly big talker don't know how to act

So he does what any little boy would do

Making up a few false rumors or two

That for sure is not a man to me

Slandering names for popularity

It's sad you only get your fame through controversy, so sad

But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say

This is for my girls all around the world

Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth

Thinking all women should be seen not heard

So what do we do, girls, shout louder

Hiei's p.o.v

Echo looked completely oblivious to what was happening as she sang. The air around her shimmered as though they were in a dessert. It didn't seem to be from heat, though it was 80f degrees that day. Very faintly, he could see threads seemingly coming from under her skin, that wrapped up and pulsed out of her mouth. Her movements seemed to act like the heart that pumped the threads through her. Looking up he noticed the threads bounce off of the pots and pans on the rack.

Normal p.o.v

Echo finished putting dishes away as the song ended. She walked over to her laptop and shut it. Picking it up, she turned to face "the moody one".

"Okay grumbles, you got a name or do I have to make one up?" Hiei's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. Glaring he

clenched his fist before answering with his favorite word.

"Hn, Hiei." At that she blinked in confusion then shrugged, walking past him she ignored the unpleasant aura that seemed to radiate from her short guest. He followed her to the living room where she jumped onto the couch. She turned around and looked at Hiei as he walked into the room.

"Wanna see what's on?" Echo inquired. Hiei rolled his eyes and sat down in the recliner to the left of her. Echo shrugged,

"I take that as a yes."

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels,

"Pride and Prejudice! Love that movie! AND it just started, LUCKY!"

Echo was completely enchanted by the movie, or so Hiei thought.

"….You gonna start talking or just keep staring like a jerk."

Hiei blinked then 'hmphed' in annoyance.

"Aren't you watching your picture box?" Echo chuckled at Hiei's name for the TV.

"Nope, commercials are boring." She stuck her tongue out and Hiei narrowed his gaze at her.

"Hn, I was sent to find you" THAT got her full attention. She turned her head slowly in his direction, (kinda like in the exorcist except she looked like she SAW the devil instead of BEING the devil).

"By who?" She was sitting on the edge of the seat cushion; eyes wide open.

"Prince Koenma, he" She cuts him off by raising her hand at his face. She then snickers and slams her hand on the coffee table in front of her like she is playing poker.

"I call bullshit!" She shouts triumphantly and grins maniacally in his gob smacked face.

"….what did you say?"

"You heard me, oh it's back on!" She grinned in excitement and faced the TV once more.

"What,"

"Shh! This parts really good!"

Sorry it's so short; it's been awhile since I played with this idea and I've misplaced my muse for this story I'm open for idea's so please review!


	3. DejaWho?

Author Note:

Hello my few but faithful fans! I know how anxious you must have been for an update, but I had to hire a new muse. :p

Chapter 3: Deja-Who?

Nigenkai

The three other members of the Spirit Detective team were allowed to return to their homes, on account of the fact that they had nothing else to do. Kurama was translating his short hand into actual notes; although a human in form it was very hard for his kitsune side to stay repressed without some form of puzzle for him to solve. After deciphering his work for about an hour he sighed and put down his pencil. He looked over to his windowsill and frowned.

'I wonder what is taking so long for Hiei to find the girl?' He opened up his communicator and activated it.

"Boton here, what can I do for you?"

"Boton, can I have a portal to where Hiei was sent?"

"Sure, is something wrong?"

"Not likely, but all the same."

"I understand, here you go!"

"Thank you."

He shut his communicator as the portal appeared, pocketing it he walked through it.

Echo's House

Kurama walked through the kitchen, fallowing the sound of a television playing.

"Hiei are you?.."

"Shhh!" A girl said, drawing his attention to her. When he saw her he knew she was the missing girl. He sat down on an empty seat on the couch, patiently waiting for the commercial breaks.

Telepathic Conversation

{Hiei, I never pictured you a Jane Austin fan}

{Careful with that wit of yours fox}

{I must admit I find her stories a bit too dull for my taste.}

{why am I not surprised you know about this}

{purely out of boredom, how much have you told her?}

{she has the photo, and claimed that my mission is bullshit. I didn't get to telling her she's dead}

"you have bewitched me, body and soul." Echo sighed then groaned when the commercials came on.

"Miss, if I may have your attention" Kurama said. Echo sat up and looked at him, "yes?" When her eyes met his he felt Yoko pushing to the surface, Hiei looked from the girl to Kurama and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He watched the red head carefully, in case he needed to restrain him.

"No" Kurama gasped before loosing control, Yoko making his appearance with a sly smile.

Echo's POV

'What is with this guy starring at me…..and does he have a stomach ache?...holy..'

"GAH! Faa?"

"Eriella, I've missed you." The Fox-man said looking at her, so he ment her.

"Fox, you know her?" Hiei asked, 'So they know eachother..of course.'

The Fox-man closed his eyes and chuckled, then glanced back at her. "Intimately"

"WHAT?" Echo screeched getting both boys' attention.

"Look, I KNOW I'd remember being with a FURRY! AND my name is ECHO! Not..!"

Yoko grabbed her and crushed her words against her lips, and suddenly Echo glowed like Kurama before changing.

RrrIIIIP!

POP!

"Oof!" Hiei sat down but kept his hand on his sword, curious about this new development. In place of Echo now was a new girl, no woman. Echo's four foot three was replaced with five foot six, size zero to size two hips, and her thirty-four B's became thirty-six C's. Basically, Kelly turned Barbie.

Yoko stroked her blonde-green hair, which now ended to her pert rear. Pulling the short's button from his robes's folds where it landed after popping off.

"Yoko, you too?" The woman asked, her voice was soft and alluring.

"I'm afraid so, though I must say I find it strange you're here now."

"I was careless, you're not the only one who was seeking to tame me." She steped out of his arms and looked down at her outfit. She frowned, her tiny t-shirt was holding barely together thanks to her increased bust. With a sigh she started walking out of the room when Hiei stopped her.

"Where are you going onna?"

"I need to change, my shirt and bra are both ruined. I also would like to finish this film, but unfortunately I cannot do both. I will be right back." With that she walked around small demon and went upstairs.

Hiei turned back his attention to his companion, clearly wanting to know who the woman was.

"Eriella is an old friend of mine who was of great interest to many males, in a way she was as sought after as your sister. I don't know what she truly is per-se, but I do know that she is hard to catch and even harder to keep. If she is here like this, that must mean that like me she was forced into taken a human form."

"Why Echo?"

"She was the perfect match," Eriella said coming back into the room. She shut off the tv and sat back down on the couch. Instead of her exploding clothes she now wore a close-fitting summer dress. It was a warm shade of green and ended just above her knees.

"So, which of us were you sent after?"

"Echo, for reasons I'm sure you know."

"You mean it took seven YEARS to notice she wasn't there? That's incredible!" Eriella chuckled into her hand.

"At any rate, you two should probably give the humans back control."

"I'm not sure I can," Yoko said with a smirk towards Eriella.

"He's right Yoko, my body is still adapting to my powers. I could kill my host if I remain out much longer."

"But I haven't had a chance to enjoy this new form of yours yet."

"Fox, leave" Hiei commanded, growing irritated by the game he was playing.

"Alright," Yoko flipped open the communicator and after a brief flirtatious conversation, asked Boton for a portal.

"Until next time," Yoko bowed then walked through the portal.

"Hiei, was it?"

"Hn,"

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Was all the warning he got before she grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips. As before, a light shown briefly after which revealed Echo in the now much too big dress. Her body went limp in his arms and it was then that the hybrid realized,

"She kissed me, after kissing the fox."

RxR!


End file.
